Enchanting hand-prints in blue
by J.Annie.F
Summary: Deeks requires a helping hand painting his spare room. A series of unfortunate hand painting exercises leave himself and Kensi trying to talk themselves out a very blue hole. Densi, paint and unscheduled partner bonding.


**Disclaimer: **Definitely do not own!

**A/N: **Thought I'd give this little plot bunny at outing! Let me know what you think! And thank you to every single person who reviewed my other stories! Serious appreciation!

* * *

"You still coming over later?" Deeks glanced at Kensi as he picked up his bag from under his desk.

She smiled at him. "Uh yeah, I just need to run past mine to change into something that I don't mind getting paint on it."

Deeks couldn't help but grin. "Great."

She let out a soft chuckle at his enthusiasm, looking at the floor then back up at him. "Have you roped anyone else into helping you paint your spare room?"

"Well Sam said he already had plans with his daughter, Callen claims he has a hot date with a Kalashnikov, and Eric and Nell say they both have a few errands to run and then they'll be over." Deeks replied, studying her face a little too intently, and fighting the urge to reach over and tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

Kensi raised an eyebrow. "And what was Hetty's excuse?" She hadn't expected that Hetty would be too interested in painting Deeks' spare room, she probably had some third world dictator to overthrow from her arm-chair.

Deeks chuckled, almost waiting for Hetty to appear and answer for herself. "She said painting wasn't her thing."

"Guess it's just me you and me for a while then."

Deeks nodded. "A few beers, dinner and it'll be your average Friday night." He stood just staring at her for a moment until he realised what he was doing. He cleared his throat and glanced towards the door. "Well, I guess I'll see you a little later then."

* * *

Several hours later, Kensi stood on Deeks' doorstop in a faded pair of old jeans and a snug fitting red T-shirt. She rang his buzzer, waiting for a few moments before he opened the door. "Hey"

"Hey yourself." Deeks glanced up and down, and thought that the red t-shirt was the sexiest thing he had ever seen as he opened the door wider to let her in.

"So what colour did you decide to go with?"

"Blue."

Kensi laughed. "Blue?"

Deeks raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with blue?"

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong with blue. It's just that the human eye can distinguish millions of colours and you just call it blue."

"Sorry, Wikipedia, if you must know – its Blue enchantment." He led her down the corridor and into the spare room. He had already taped the ceiling and the baseboards and removed the switch plates.

They fell into an easy rhythm, each of them with a roller in hand as they covered the walls with blue enchantment. After they'd lathered on the first coat, they stepped back and studied their handiwork.

"What do you reckon? One coat enough, or should we go for another one, just to be sure?" Deeks glanced over at Kensi.

She took a step back as she studied the wall, not paying much attention to the proximity of the tray of paint the rollers were sitting in or the bucket next to it. As she tripped, she began to fall back and she reached out to steady herself, and only getting a handful of Deeks' T-shirt, before pulling him down with her. The tray of paint spilled all over the drop cloth that covered the floor, forming little pools and Kensi's foot caught on the handle of the paint bucket, tipping it just enough to spill a fair amount and as Deek's put his hands down to brace his fall, they landed directly in the pool of paint.

"I am so sorry." Kensi looked at Deeks a bit wide eyed as he hovered over her, not really paying attention to the fact that the paint was slowly seeping into the leg of her jeans.

"Uh, that's ok." He suddenly found himself staring into her mismatched eyes, his heartbeat rocketing. "You ok?" He reached over and pushed the curl of hair behind her ear, leaving a streak of paint on her cheek in the process.

Kensi laughed and she couldn't stop. She paused for a second, noticing the twinkle in his eyes, and leant forward kissing him as he leant forward to kiss her. It seemed as if an electrical current carrying all of the pent up energy of the past 3 years was surging between them. Their hands began to roam as the kiss intensified.

When they finally broke apart to catch their breaths, foreheads pressed together. Deeks smiled. "You have paint on your face."

She smiled back. "So do you." She leaned up and kissed him again, getting lost in the sensation of Deek's lips on hers, neither one aware of the paint that was still pooling around them.

It wasn't until a loud knock sounded at the door that they pulled apart, chests heaving. Deeks looked down at her. "I should get that. It's probably Eric and Nell."

She just nodded, as he tried to disentangle himself from her and then offered her a hand up. He couldn't resist giving her one last kiss before walking out of the room to answer the door.

It wasn't until Kensi had followed him out into the living room and Deeks had already opened the door to let Eric and Nell in that she realised that their little encounter in the other room was going to be a little difficult to hide. There on the faded blue denim of his jeans, Deeks had a pair of palm prints in Blue Enchantment on his butt.

Nell glanced over at Kensi for a moment and immediately her eyes widened in surprise before she looked at Deeks and his blue hands and started to chuckle.

"What?" Eric looked at Nell quizzically before glancing at Kensi, and then at Deeks. He made eye-contact with Deeks and his eyes widened in realization. He stifled a laugh as Deeks looked back at a blushing Kensi just as she crossed her arms over her chest, not quite covering the smeared blue palm prints on the front of her T-shirt.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Kensi whispered softly, biting her bottom lip.

"Nice jeans, man. They come from Old Navy like that?" Eric quipped as he caught sight of the prints on Deeks' own jeans as he'd turned around.

Deeks closed his eyes as a smirk crossed his face.

Nell continued to laugh at their discomfort, sure that if either one of them realised they were sporting so much evidence of what they'd been doing prior to their arrival they would have never answered the door.

Trying to break the awkward tension in the room, Deeks cleared his throat. "Uh, we were just trying to decide whether the room needed a second coat."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Eric whispered to Nell.


End file.
